


Go to War

by Novicecomics



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Branding, Broken Bones, Burns, Domestic Violence, Fighting, M/M, extreme violence, this is not for the faint of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: "Shit." Law whispered to himself as he felt the tears flow as fast as the shower's water. He knew it wasn't healthy. His hand caressed his chest and traced a rather nasty scar that marked his right side. It was now craftily hidden under a dark black heart tattoo design, but he could still feel the embossed skin. He didn't want it to end that way. The same way it ended for that lady. Did he have the strength to walk away? To find a healthier life style?
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Go to War

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE THANK YOU TO @forgottenarchives for editing this story.   
> Special thanks to my friend Guro for helping me with this multiple times.
> 
> It should go without saying but I don't condone relationships like this. If you find yourself in a simular situation please get help and get out ASAP.

"Shit Trafalgar, this one looks bad." Sachi commented as he stitched a rather nasty cut closed on his coworker's upper arm. 

"I had no fucking clue," came a sarcastic remark. The taller doctor clenched his teeth as he watched the other's hands at work. "Can't you clean up your stitching a little better?" 

"Know-it-all asshole," Sachi mocked as he yanked the thread harder than necessary. 

"Ouch! Okay, shit, point made." Law growled out. Sachi quickly finished up and patted the area with a sterilizing solution. The dark haired doctor hissed as the cold liquid stung the sensitive flesh. When Trafalgar deemed himself sufficiently helped he rolled down the white sleeve of his doctor's coat. "Thanks Sachi-ya. I couldn't quite reach that part myself. It would have healed badly if I had used my other hand. 

"So, what's the story this time?" A curious voice piped up from the doorway. Their associate Penguin had stood back and watched from further away, keeping an ear on the nurse's station across the way in case the doctors were needed. 

"Helped a friend of mine with their circus act. Sadly their aim needs improvement." Law stood up and fixed his jacket. He held his ground as he watched his coworkers take in the story. 

"That's bullshit," Sachi remarked. 

"Sounds a bit far fetched," Penguin agreed. "Haven't used it before though. You may fool some patients, but if a superior asks you'll have to come up with a better excuse." 

"Yeah, I'll think on it some more later. I gotta clock in." Law waved as he walked out of the room. 

Sachi and Penguin exchanged looks. They were tired of this game. Tired of the bruises, the cuts, and the lies. No matter how they tried to help their friend, it never ended. Penguin rubbed the back of his neck as he looked after the taller surgeon who walked away. "Twelve years we've known him." He sighed out. "The last three have been the worst though."

"It's that damned red haired punk. Ever since they ran into each other it's been nothing but down hill for Law." Sachi spat in anger. 

"Can't say I didn't see this coming after he showed up to rounds with a black eye three years ago," Penguin said with a frown. He usually liked being right, but not now. Not like this. As doctors they had been trained to spot abuse. They could save their patients and report abusers when it came up. Most of the time at least. This was an out-standing case though and Law never would admit to it out loud. He was too proud of his choices. Or maybe he found himself attached to the worst human possible. 

"That's the first time we had to fix him up. Looked like there were lots more though. Just his arm showed signs of healing stitches and some deep bruising." Sachi balled his hands into fists as he spoke. 

"I can't watch this get worse." Penguin admitted. No matter how much help they offered, Law never accepted it. It was taxing on them to watch their best friend get treated like this. 

.......

It was a slow day in the hospital. Sachi had finished his shift earlier in the day and was now probably dead asleep at home. Penguin had most of the surgeries, save for a tonsillectomy, but that was such a boring routine surgery. Law could do it in his sleep at this point. He spent most of the day in his office pouring over paperwork and a few of the studies his first year surgeons were required to write. Law's eyelids were drifting closed at his desk. He could barely focus on the words in front of him before blacking out for seconds at a time. The evening was far too slow for his liking. "This is more boring than if you were at home." A mischievous voice whispered inside his mind. "Where's the excitement? The fear?" The voice pauses, turning sultry. "The rage?"

Like a call from God himself, the hospital erupted in commotion. A nurse paged for Law and warned him of an incoming ambulance. Penguin was already waiting for the prodigy surgeon in the second operating room. His shoulders slumped with fatigue from finishing up the last patient just a few minutes before and was warming up for the emergency on hand. Trafalgar started to wash up as the helping hands put the room together. "You get the details?" He asked as soapy suds turned his arms white. 

"Yeah. They radioed a lady in her early twenties. She's in critical condition and already fading on the ride here. Guess there's some broken bones and internal bleeding," Penguin said with cold water splashed over his hands. He flexed his fingers in the sink and let the chill wake him. 

"Anything specific for us to work with?"

"There's a murmur in her breathing, most likely a punctured lung. I guess she's pretty battered from what they were saying." The two of them finished up and started getting into their surgery outfits complete with paper white smocks. "It's not going to be pretty." Pen said more to himself. 

"Car accident?" Law mused as they watched the doors to their room open and a rolling bed rush in. It was show time and they were as ready as ever. The tattooed doctor felt that refreshing wave of adrenaline baptize him as the world slowed down. He turned into a conductor as he controlled the room. Anesthesiologists, nurses, even Penguin all moved like meshing gears under his guidance. The scalpel in his gloved hands sang beautifully as he worked. It was here in the midst of chaos that he could ground himself. In the fear and panic and stress that destroyed lesser men was where he thrived. 

Hours ticked by and Law watched as the monitor announcing the patient's heart-beat flashed. He had let Penguin take over almost half an hour ago after slight complications arose elsewhere on the patient. He had quelled the worst of it and the last few stitches on her lung was all that was left. They were nearing the finish line finally. 

The monitor gave an unsettling beep and drew anxiety from the room. "What's going on?" Law asked. His eyes scanned over the unconscious brunette. As he scanned the woman the monitor started to screech. They all huddled around the lady as Penguin looked over the organ he was working on. 

"Her whole body is reacting," The younger surgeon called out. They both had a deep seeded fear that wrapped around them. It was unlikely but possible that she was undergoing cardiac arrest. Law jumped into action as he commanded the room. Penguin was forced to finish his task as the others rushed and buzzed around him. The whole room grew noisy with alarms and people talking. Another rush of adrenaline overtook the older man as they worked. 

..............

The clock on the wall gave a quiet "tick" in the silent room. Law could feel his hands clench and unclench as he stared over the woman. Her body was still sliced open with her blood covered organs showing brightly against the cold pale skin around them. Complications had arisen and well.... Law locked his jaw as golden irises scanned over the sleeping face below him. "Time of death 23:58." He announced. She laid abandoned on the table as they all stepped away. Frustration coldly crept through Law's veins as he took the defeat. The crowd of tired doctors marched on as they closed and cleaned her up. 

"Get some rest," Trafalgar suggested as they stripped out of their surgery garb. "I'll do the paperwork and tell the family." He placed a heavy hand on the younger's shoulder as they stood solemnly outside the room, still staring at her through the glass. 

"Yeah," came a quiet reply. "I will." Penguin trudged away as the weight pulled his shoulders down. The kid was good, but he was fresh. Every failed attempt hit him much harder than the seasoned surgeon. Law's foot bounced against the linoleum tiles underfoot as he continued to stare at the corpse. It'd been hours since they started and there was a desperate urge growing in him. He could feel the need for a cigarette crop up in his system. He didn't smoke a lot, but days like today were an exception. 

Tattooed hands ran through his sweat slicked hair as he tried to calm the feeling. He had more to do before he could get away long enough. Teeth chewed through the lid of an old pen as he quickly scratched out some paperwork in the prep room. His eyes flicking up towards the unmoving body every few moments. There was something that had bothered him about the patient. Some itching familiarity.

He pushed his way through swinging doors and stood at the table side. He brushed a light sheet off her arm and looked at the skin. He grimaced as he stared at disgustingly dark bruises that stained her body. His eyes flicked over other parts of her skin that was previously covered by surgical screens. Cuts, bruises, old scars, she was covered in the damn things. He swiveled his head around just to be sure that no one else had stayed behind with him. Tanned fingers rolled up the cuff of his shirt as he let his own bloodied body breath the stale air. Her bruises matched his. Some were dark and others were like stains from years gone by. They even had a similar cut on their wrists. One small line that crossed it. Not enough to do real damage, but enough to cause a biological response. Law knew that feeling too well. 

Trafalgar yanked his sleeve back into place and gave her a soft pat in solidarity. "I'm sorry," he offered to the dead woman. "At least you don't have to deal with it anymore." It was a hollow relief. 

................

Law stood under the painfully dull lights of the waiting room. He stood ridged and quiet as the silence rang out loudly in his ears. He was used to this part. These few long seconds where the words he just said settled before the dust was kicked up. A slow going realization shifted across the faces of three separate people. "Your daughter was a fighter up to the end," he reassured the family. There was a sick scoff in the back of his mind. He didn't mean it, it was just textbook to say it. After seeing her battered body like that he knew that was the furthest from the truth. She was no fighter. Only a punching bag. 

The older woman's voice broke as she tried to say something. Her legs wobbled and she looked ready to give up. Luckily the man next to her was holding her close and supported the break down. The father's face flared with anger and heartbreak. 

The movies get it wrong, Law found himself thinking. A loud shriek came from the mother's mouth as she collapsed. It was a scream of the damned. The surgeon had heard it a handful of times before, usually from patients. It was the feral, guttural screech that attracted the grim reaper. Usually it was only ever the dead or dying that could produce such an unnerving noise that haunts all who hear it. The older man struggled to keep her together. 

Trafalgar's eyes flicked past the crumpled mess and stared down the other man in the room. He was around the same age as the doctor. He was large and muscular with the scent of alcohol clinging to his dirty wife-beater. Fitting, Law thought to himself. He couldn't conceal his knowing look that bore holes through the gruff man. 

"The fuck you lookin' at asshole?" The man spat out. He took a few steps forward to close the gap. Anger twisted in the man's brows. Law knew that look well. The surgeon stood still and quiet as he watched the other advance. His hands clenched and unclenched in the pockets of his clean white coat. "WHAT!?" The man shouted again. 

Law bit down on his tongue trying to keep his face straight and his emotions even. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said in a remarkably even tone. 

"Punk ass piece of shit." The man spewed venomous words as he rushed the doctor. "You mocking me?" The man shouted as he wound up to slug Law. The doctor stood still watching and waiting for the inevitable. The fist never made contact. The middle aged man who was previously consoling the crying woman had tackled the large man. There was a considerable amount of crying, swearing, and fighting. Law paged for security as he dived in to pull the two men apart. 

"You did this to her!" The older man wailed. He threw punches aimlessly through tears as he screamed. "You're to blame. My baby girl is gone! GONE!" Trafalgar hooked his arms around the other's frame and forced him away just in time for two burly guards to rush in and subdue the muscular man before he could launch himself towards Law and the father. 

The shouting and rustling all got lost on Law as his head sat elsewhere. He helped the woman out as the security guards ushered out the other men. He rubbed the back of his neck and figured now was a good time to steal a few moments of solitude. Jean should have clocked in by now and could handle anything that came up. A heavy sigh rolled out of his lungs as he strolled away. 

............

An itching need for tobacco had led Law to the roof top. He leaned over the cool concrete ledge as he produced a long white smoke from a well worn box. He gave a soft scoff as he noticed only one more was left. It hadn't been long ago that he bought the pack and was surprised it went so fast. Long black eye lashes fluttered in the cool night time breeze as he flicked his lighter. A small fire sparked to life and warmed his finger tips and nose while he lit the cigarette that sat between his lips. 

"Haven't seen you light up in ages. Thought you finally gave it up." Penguin's voice carried softly from behind the other surgeon. Law could feel a harsh smile pull at the corners of his lips. He took his time inhaling the dry smoke and let it fester in his lungs before exhaling a cloud of grey. 

"Just saving it for special occasions." Law playfully bantered. He turned away from looking over the parking lot to where the voice had come from. Penguin was sitting against a wall quietly in the moon light. He gave a soft wave unable to return the smile. "Why are you out here? You don't smoke." 

"Just getting fresh air. Or at least I was." He joked while playfully waving non-existent smoke from his face. 

"That girl still on your mind?" Trafalgar guessed. He leaned backwards on the ledge and let his attention rest on the shadowy silhouette of his friend. 

"Yeah," Penguin admitted in a quiet tone. "She was only twenty four." 

"The world is shit. We do what we can but some things go too far for us to be the hero. You'll get used to it after a few years." Law shrugged though his own voice conveyed a soft sadness as well. Despite himself he too was bothered by the death. 

"That's it though. It wasn't some freak accident like a drunk driver hitting her. Fuck Law, you saw her in there. She was being abused!" An odd anger bubbled in the usually quiet man. "It didn't have to end like that for her. She could have walked away. She could still be alive." The last sentence was a bitter truth that they both knew well. 

"Maybe she couldn't leave." 

"That's bullshit!" Penguin bolted up to his feet as his muscles tensed. His entire body went rigid as if he was ready to throw a fist. Law knew the stance well. He shifted his own weight around ready to run or stand his ground. Even though he trusted Penguin not to come at him, it was still a habit. "She had a family she could have gone to. Friends too I bet! What possible excuse did she have for living though that shit?"

"An addiction," Law whispered so quietly that the words blew away on the breeze. 

"She was an idiot. That lady was fucking selfish and is now dragging everyone who knows her through hell because she stayed." 

"What the hell do you care?" The older surgeon screamed out as something snapped in him. Furry rose and a red sheen tainted his vision. His teeth ground into the cigarette butt as his fists clenched at his sides. 

"I care cause I don't want to be like her parents! I don't want to hear that someone I love died!" 

"Who are you talking abo-"

"YOU! You idiot!" Penguin spat. He took a step forward as he continued. "Sachi and I both care about you. We've known you since we were in school together. You don't think it kills us inside to watch you actively choose to live the way you do? You don't think our hearts sink a little every time you come in with a new bandage or a limp in your walk? Don't you know how heart broken we'll be if you die like that?" His voice faltered and a deep sadness washed over his words. 

Law took a long drag from the cigarette, unsure of how to reply. 

"We're here for you." Pen continued as he cautiously approached the apprehensive surgeon. He placed his hands lightly on Law's shoulders and grounded him in the moment. "We've said it time and again. If you want to leave you can stay with one of us. No questions asked. Please Law. Please depend on us and get help." 

"It's not that bad." Trafalgar breathed. He dropped the smoke and ground it out with his shoe. "You're just worked up after what happened." Law shrugged the other man's hands off of him and walked back into the building. There was a slight annoyance around having wasted his cigarette before quelling the need for stress relief. Maybe a quick shower would help instead. He wouldn't have to worry about anyone interrupting that. 

...........

Steam filled the small shower stall. Law folded his clothes neatly on the nearby bench and closed the frosted glass behind him. He had lucked out and found the room completely empty. He stood under the water and felt the heat fall on his skin and warm him up. The water washed over his tired body. 

While standing in the steam and water, his eyes glided down to the stitches on his arm. The flesh was still swollen and looked like shit. It fit in with the rest of him really. From head to toe he had bruises, cuts, stitches, and even a bad burn on his left thigh. At this rate he had more deformed and injured areas than he had tattoos to cover them. 

That damn asshole had gotten carried away again. Law leaned against the wall and felt one of his hands caress his left eye. His thoughts drifted back to the first time Kidd ever laid an angry hand on him. Something stressed him out at work and his anger fell onto Law. He had punched the surgeon. Trafalgar grimaced as he remembered the looks and questions both staff and patients gave him for weeks afterwards. Kidd had apologized profusely and promised never to do it again. That hadn't lasted very long. 

The fucking mechanic had punched him once again just two months after the black eye healed. Law's hand traveled down his wet face and brushed against some bruising on his neck as he traced down towards the fractured rib he had gotten long ago. He never thought he'd stand for this kind of treatment, especially not from a partner. Yet here he was. He hated how weak he was, how hurt he was, and how much he craved the damn red head. 

Soft gold eyes opened up and rolled down until their view sat on his bruised knuckles. He craved that asshole nearly as much as he craved the feeling of violently taking out his stress on the man. Law's hand rested on his face, covering his eyes from the hot water as he cried twisted tears. Somewhere along the line he had turned into Kidd. He found how therapeutic it felt to belittle another. How powerful he felt when making the other yell out in pain. Only that fucking asshole could understand it. That's why their relationship had lasted this long. 

He was loosing himself to this sadistic side. He had honestly wanted to feel the pain of the man's punch. More so, he wanted an excuse to slam his raw knuckles into that son of a bitch. Law felt anger and frustration boiling his blood from the day and all he wanted was to release those feelings. Fucking up the mess of a man could have helped but at the cost of his job. It really was lucky that the other man stepped in when he did. It could have very well save Law from a lifetime of regret. 

"Shit." Law whispered to himself as he felt the tears flow as fast as the shower's water. He knew it wasn't healthy. His hand caressed his chest and traced a rather nasty scar that marked his right side. It was now craftily hidden under a dark black heart tattoo design, but he could still feel the embossed skin. He didn't want it to end that way. The same way it ended for that lady. Did he have the strength to walk away? To find a healthier lifestyle? The dead woman's beaten face flashed in his head. He had to finally end it. No matter how good it felt to have a human punching bag who would fuck away the pain. 

Maybe he owed it to himself, or at the very least his friends. He couldn't stand the idea of putting them through what that mother went through. Law closed his eyes and pictured it all. Sachi seething with rage, ready to go on a rampage and fight Kidd not knowing what he'd be stepping into. Penguin crumpling on the ground unable to hold himself together. Even after opening his eyes and staring at the shower head the images lingered. He'd heard them lecture him to move on before but tonight the words sat heavy in his head. Maybe it was time?

..............

"You're late," a voice called out as the door to their house opened. "Usually you'd have been back an hour or so ago." Kidd sat on their plush black leather sofa playing some first person shooter game. The house was a mess of beer cans and food. It looked like the man had raided the whole damn kitchen looking for a snack. Figures. That meant that Law would have to go without food tonight. It wasn't all that unusual at this point though. It was one of the many reasons the surgeon kept his lean figure lately.

The doctor took off his shoes and started to shuffle into the living room. The tall surgeon stood in the middle of the carpet for a few minutes to watch the match. Eustass was second on the score board. The red head's shouts of frustration grew louder and more violent as the time counted down. With just a few seconds left, another player shot his avatar dead and took two more down. This other player jumped into first and pushed Kidd down to third as the match timed out. 

"Son of a fucking cock!" Eustass screamed out as he threw his controller at the table. It barely missed and ended up slamming into the cushioned carpeting instead. Kidd started on a tirade. This was going to get bad. Law stood back and watched the man get angry and shove the table. Bottles wobbled and rolled off. A bag of chips spilled and a plate flew off, cracking on the entertainment center in front of them. 

Trafalgar slowly backed away. He tried to shrink into the background and let this pass without him. Maybe if he was lucky Kidd would forget he was there. For just a few seconds he was feeling like that plan may pan out to his advantage. The red head was raging on breaking bottles, plates, and what few décor items that had lasted this long. "This is exciting," said the tricky voice in the back of his head. He tried to shoo it away. This wasn't what he wanted.

"You!" The shout snapped Law out of his train of thought. He was brought back by the sudden venom directed towards him. "You showed up and I lost my concentration. You're the reason that douche canoe won the fucking match." 

"I didn't..." Law tried to defend himself. He trailed off realizing that Kidd wasn't rational. He knew that veil of red too well. Nothing mattered. He watched as the red head rushed over to him. Instinctively he threw his arms up to protect his face. He was lucky to have reacted as fast as he did. A sweaty fist barreled towards his face and slammed into his arms instead. Law reeled back from the force of it and felt himself bounce into the oaken banister. The wood creaked and moaned but withstood the abuse, just like Law had. The tall doctor was still on his feet after the punch. "It wasn't my fault." 

"That's always what you say." Eustass shouted back and he wound up for another punch. This time Law ducked down in time for the fist to swipe at only air. 

"That's because it's true you asshole!" Law's voice raised as the veil of anger finally set in. The frustration of the shitty day had only boiled his blood. He craved the release when he stepped through the door. Law hated to admit it, but he was an addict of the worst kind. His own hands were raised now. His fingers gripped at Kidd's shirt collar. "All I am is a punching bag to you."

"You're one to talk." Eustass bit out before pulling his head back and whipping it forward. His forehead collided with the top of Law's head. The doctor's grip loosened as he lost control. Both became unreasonable, unable to stop the train wreck that played out between them just as it had so many times before. 

Things were thrown, things were broken against floors and bodies. Their fists batted at each other as they screamed out how much they loathed one another. The frustration built up and boiled over when Law finally sprinted towards the taller man and tackled him to the ground. "I fucking hate you!" He screamed out louder than he thought possible. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" He repeated on instinct. His hands punching either side of the other's face repeatedly. 

"Tell me something I don't know." Eustass retorted. His legs swung up from where he laid and wrapped around Law's lean figure. In an almost practiced move he threw Law off balance and into the nearby wall. The black haired man found himself belly down with a very heavy mechanic pinning him down. "You always tell me how much you hate me." Eustass pressed his whole weight into Law as he leaned down, lips inches from Law's ear. "Yet you come back to me cause you can't resist me. You love being dominated like this. You live for my cock up your ass." 

"Fuck you!" Law shouted into the carpet. He's right though, thought the voice. The ringing in Law's ears burned his skin. Goose bumps sprouted across his whole body as he struggled helplessly against his aggressor. Despite how bruised and angry he was, he also found himself aroused. His hard on pressed painfully into the ground below him. Kidd's alcohol heavy breath on his neck felt nearly euphoric in between the fighting. 

"Sounds like a good idea." Eustass replied. He smiled a drunken violent smile as his hands went to work. He wrestled Law's hands behind his back and pinned them down with one hand while the other smacked Trafalgar's ass as hard as he could. The surgeon cried out in pain, his body tightening all over ready for more. Waiting for it. "What a fucking pervert you are. I bet you're already getting off on this you disgusting asshole." 

"You're the pervert getting hard from a fist fight." Law bit back. He struggled against the steadfast grip around his wrists. The redhead was larger, heavier, and stronger than him. All the heavy labor during the day translated to a tougher enemy at home. Trafalgar lost some of his threatening demeanor as he keened at the pressure rubbing his ass through thin scrub bottoms. 

Kids meaty fingers pressed expertly into the crevasse of Law's ass. He was warm and the stimulation was a welcome change from their violent fling just seconds before. There was a smirk on the man's lips as he spoke. "See, you're just a horny whore. If you want my dick so bad just take the beating and we'll skip to the good part next time." 

"Your cock is a dime a dozen." Law spat. The carpet scratched at his cheek as he craned his face to look behind him. "You're not special asshole." 

"Been fucking other guys? I knew you were nothing but a disgusting hoe." The large man hooked his fingers and rammed into the tightened ring of muscles. Law gasped out as the pain bloomed across his rear. 

"Don't need to fuck others to know you're not shit." There was a soft whisper in his ears as he dared to smirk. The voice encouraged the shit talking knowing full well what would happen. 

"You seem to have short term memory loss, doc. I remember you calling my name saying I'm a sex god every time we fuck." A heavy hand wrapped around the elastic of Law's pants and effortlessly pulled them down. His fingers went right back to where they were and invaded him. 

"Shit!" Law bit out at the forceful intrusion. "You're the one with memory issues." He strained his body once again trying to pry his arms from the grasp. "I've been calling you a goddamn idiot." A shout tore through his throat as he felt the fat fingers plunge deeper into him. He was dry and raw so the motion was nothing but pain. 

"The only good thing about you is how tight you are when you're angry." Kidd laughed before he pulled his fingers free. "Too bad you're drier than your sense of humour." Law could hear the shuffling of fabric behind him as he strained to look back at his aggressor. Eustass had pulled his pants off after having trouble just getting the fly down on his overly decorative clothing. His straining cock rubbed up against Law's entrance. 

"Use some lube," Law said quickly. He could feel their skin rubbing against each other. Eustass's skin was hot and his head throbbed against Trafalgar's bare ass. He could feel the weight pushing against him as the member lined up with his sore ring of muscles. "Fuck! Use some lube asshole!" The surgeon tensed and thrashed against the larger man trying to free himself. This time he was successful in throwing the other man off him. Eustass's head slammed against the floor and the world swam. 

Law pulled himself away and looked back at him, heart thudding wildly as adrenaline courses through his veins. As soon as he had his footing, Kidd was going to be a raging mess. Trafalgar scrambled to his feet and rushed past the man cradling his pounding head. The wooden stairs creaked loudly under Law's thunderous rush. Tattooed hands shoved open the bedroom door at the end of a hallway. Adrenaline filled the man as he patted the wall for a light switch that he always managed to lose. Even when the world slowed down and his heart stilled like in the operating room he couldn't calm himself down enough to be rational. He quickly cursed and turned his attention to the door instead. Just as he leaned his full weight against it, Eustass slammed into the thick wood. 

Trafalgar tumbled to the ground and found himself half sprawled out on the mattress that sat directly on the floor. This had to be the first time he was actually appreciative that the bed frame had been broken a few weeks back. "You jackass." Eustass bit as he slammed the door closed behind him. Black painted nails pinched the lock and slid it shut making escape that much harder. "I've got a damn headache now." 

"I can take care of it," Law rationed as he flipped over onto his ass and started to slowly scoot away from the redhead. "Just relax and I'll take care of you." It was a sad bargaining chip Law clung to hoping to deescalate the situation. If he was lucky Kid would agree and Law would slip him a few sleeping pills. It was a long shot but a gamble that he tried none the less. 

"You can take care of me." Kid smirked as he stared down at the other man. "Take care of my cock like a good whore." 

Eustass's hulking frame lurched forward as a meaty hand encircled Law's throat. In an instant he was left looking at the textured ceiling and Kid's smug face. He was fully pinned under the other's weight. Eustass kept one hand on the smaller man's throat as his other placed his still hard member against tight lips. "Suck it." He demanded. His grip tightened around Trafalgar's throat as a silent threat. 

Law shook his head desperately trying to get free. The lack of air quickly got to him and forced his mouth open as he struggled fruitlessly to drink down a breath. Kid took advantage of that moment to shove his stiff length down Law's throat. It wasn't until he was securely inside Law's mouth that his hand finally let go, opting instead to lean back and put his full weight on Law's stomach. Trafalgar bared his teeth in a pained grimace, one thought racing through his head. 

"Don't you even think about biting me. I'll make sure you don't have any teeth left to chew with if you do." Law's hands flailed and clawed at the torn denim around Kid's thighs. The red head started thrusting his thick shaft down the other's throat, letting out a sick groan of pleasure as Law choked around him. Bed sheets that tangled around Law's lithe lost their touch as the smaller man's vision started to turn black at the edges. He could feel the world around him slipping away, all the pain he was in and the throbbing in his mouth was fading into oblivion. 

A hard smack to Law's face brought him back. Eustass was no longer in his mouth and his lungs weren't burning so heavily. Trafalgar gasped as he took in the room around him. At some point he must have been shuffled around on the bed since the blanket wasn't wrapped around him any longer. He lifted his head and felt a pounding migraine slam into him. All he could see what how he was now naked for the world and for Eustass to see. A hand shot up to his temple, trying to sooth the pressure in his skull. "Asshole." He hissed through the pain. 

"Ain't getting arrested for killed yer sorry ass tonight." Eustass chortled. "Well, not in the literal sense." The red head's thick hands wrapped around Law's waist and dragged him down the bed, settling his legs on top of the mechanic's lap. His thick member pressed against the sore ring on his ass. Trafalgar groaned at the sudden movement and the throbbing in his head as a result. 

"You just choked me half way to death's door. Can't you give it up and call it a fucking night for once?" Trafalgar's words held less venom than he meant to put in them, but his entire body was still sore and heavy from the lapse of consciousness. 

"And miss out on an opportunity like this? You can't even fight back, can you?" A scream was ripped out of Law's body as he felt Eustass press inside of him and bury himself deep. At some point his hands latched onto Kid's arms and clawed at the muscle and flesh under his grip. "That's what I thought." Kid's voice dripped with his cock-sure attitude. "All you can do is lay there and take it. This will be so much fun." 

Law's entire body was pushed and shoved as Kid's length drilled into him as deep and fast as the man could move. Pained cries and a few tears slipped out of the pliable surgeon as they continued on in the drab, messy bedroom. Trafalgar's hands couldn't help but latch onto Kid's arms as they flexed. His entire being was forced to follow along to Eustass's rhythm. 

"You're a pathetic mess like this. It's disgusting." Kid commented as he continued his assault. "How about we liven this up a bit?" The devil danced on Kid's tongue as he spoke. He leaned over to the heavy wooden bedside table that somehow had withstood years of abuse. He snatched a lighter and his key ring off the table and grinned wickedly. 

"You giving up and going out for a smoke instead?" Law asked through the fog of his migraine. "Save me the trouble." 

"Ha! You wish." Eustass rifled through the assortment of keys and metallic trinkets that adorned the heavy ring set before pulling out a thick, gaudy decoration. It was a metal human skull with messy red hair and a pair of goggles adorning it. Very Eustass. "Been thinking of doing this for a while. Now's the perfect time since your lazy ass can't fight back." Another depraved laugh shook the red head as he flicked his lighter on and held it under the metal symbol. 

"What the hell are you going to do?" Fear filled Law's voice as his eyes jumped between the lighter and the discoloured burn mark on his left leg. 

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to brand you. That way you'll always know you belong to me." The metal started to glow under the constant flame. There was a possessive smirk that adorned the mechanic's face. "That other burn mark I gave you is pretty fucking sexy. Figured this was perfect for a cock whore like you. No matter who you screw around with you'll never be anything more than my fuck toy." 

If he had the food to spare, Law would have been heaving it up at that moment. The fear that iced over his soul froze him to the bed. He could feel what little colour he still had in his face flush as the decoration started glowing even hotter. "You're deranged." 

"And you love it." The lighter flicked off and Kid inspected the metal dangling from his key ring. It was evenly heated and glowed from the fire. "What do you think doc? Where shall we place this one?" His full attention shifted to the struggling mess under his weight. His dick still sheathed deep inside the scared surgeon. The hand that once held the lighter was softly scratching goosebumps into Law's skin as it skidded along the marred flesh. "Maybe we should put it on your chest where your heart is?"

"Or you can drop the idea." Law's words shook with the cold fear he held. His eyes stayed trained on the heated metal pinched between Kid's black painted fingernails. "Forget that and just keep choking me. I know it gets your rocks off." It was obvious he tried to hide the terror behind a sexy tone, as transparent as it was. Shaking hands guided Eustass's free palm up his chest and rested it on his throat. The tears that hung heavy on his eyelashes told of the desperation he held. Even being choked out was better than being burned again. 

Black nails pressed into the vulnerable skin, putting pressure on Trafalgar's wind pipes once again. A sadistic smile tensed across Kid's square jaw. "Such a needy slut." He all but purred. "Not now." The pressure disappeared and his hand once again slid down Law's lanky frame. 

"But I-"

"Shut up! If you keep talking I might just drop it and burn you somewhere..." Kid hovered the heated metal so close to Law's straining member that the warmth radiated off of it and warmed his hard on. "...unfortunate." 

"Please, Eustass, don't." Law's voice trembled as he whispered his pleas. 

"Not on your heart." Kid started to talk to himself. "Your tattoo would ruin the image. How about on the back of your hand?" One hand encircled the small wrist and forced it to hold still as he hovered the metal over that spot. His free thumb brushed over the somehow unmarked skin, softly petting it. "You can always see it. Every time you shake hands, every surgery, even every cock you rub. It's perfect." 

"You can't put it there. You promised to leave my hands alone since I'm a surgeon." Trafalgar felt his strength building for a last ditch effort to escape. He threw his entire weight into trying to throw the larger man off of him. Kid was thrown off balance and started to fall to the side. Just one more push and "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A soul piercing shriek tore from Law's bruised throat. The searing metal was held steadfast against the back of his right hand. It only took seconds before the smell of burning meat tainted the stale bedroom air. Law's fingers curled and tensed under the unbearable pain as his flesh burned and festered under the metal. He could feel chunks separate from his body as the trinket was lifted away.

Eustass's grip around his wrist forced his hand to stay still as the red haired mechanic inspected the work. His crimson eyes roamed over the exposed pink inside layers of skin. That wicked smile splayed across his face once again. "Came out pretty well for our first attempt." 

Trafalgar felt his hand slip out of Eustass's grip and fall onto his heaving chest, tears and screams still wracking his entire body. His other hand wrapped gingerly around the newly freed wrist, holding himself looking for some sense of comfort. 

"Don't be such a wimp. We have to do it again with your other hand. You're so uptight about symmetry after all."

"No, no Eustass-ya please don't," Law whimpered as he pulled his legs closer in on himself. The smaller man wanted nothing more than to disappear from that room. To not exist anymore. 

A loud sign slipped from Kidd's lips as he pulled himself out of Law. Trafalgar almost didn't notice the warm liquid flowing down his thighs and ass over the pain that seared into him. "Piss off bitch baby. I don't want another round if you're going to be so self absorbed. Oh, waa, my hand hurts. You choked me out." Kidd complained in a sarcastic manner. "Take care of yourself and stay out of my way. I'll just go out for beer with killer and the others" 

Law continued to wheeze out his pained whimpers and cried as Eustass wiped himself clean on a discarded shirt before slamming the door to their house behind him. Trafalgar was left paralyzed for what felt like hours as he suffered through the sheer pain shooting through his entire being. All he could do was cradle himself and cry as the wound blistered and swelled. 

........................

Bloodied cloth and medical supplies littered the dingy bathroom sink. Law gently pressed the medical tape into place as the grungy yellow lights flickered above the cracked mirror. He thread his free hand through sweat coated hair and looked himself over. Tired, bruised and bleeding in places, he was looking like a car crash victim. His unmarred hand dug around the discarded scrub pants and produced the last cigarette in his worn out box. More digging around finally yielded his lighter. The thumping of his heart jumped as the fire flicked to life. That small flame brought back the fear and reminded him of the constant pain on his hand. Despite it all, he lit his smoke and inhaled the calming cloud. 

Trafalgar let his head dip back as he held that breath in his lungs, letting the gentle burn tear his throat and lungs before he finally let it out. The smoke quickly dissipated in the small room. He dared to steal another lung full before picking up the disheveled backpack at his feet. Bandaged fingers flinched in pain as he swiped the phone off the counter and dialed up one of the few numbers he had saved. The low dial tone played for him as his heels clacked against dusty wooden floors and down the stairs. The cold AM wind scratched at his face as he stepped outside and locked the door behind him. 

"Hey, what's up?" Came a tired voice. 

"Yo sach, you have space on your couch?" Law asked between drags. 

"Hmmmm?" The line was quiet for a bit, probably since the ginger wasn't much of a morning person. "Oh, you wanna come over? Yeah man, it's cool. Let yourself in." 

"Want me to pick up breakfast? You sound like you need a coffee. Fuck it, so do I." 

"I got some eggs I gotta use soon. Tell you what, you get the good stuff from the donut store on 8th and I'll cook us up some grub." 

"Deal." The phone went quiet as Law terminated the call and pocketed his phone, brushing against his leg just long enough to make sure his wallet was there. 

The tall surgeon took another long drag on the dying cigarette and exhaled slowly. Plumes of soft grey floated away and caught the glinting yellow and orange of the sunrise on the horizon. The green foliage of trees and flowers lining the worn out sidewalks started to peak out against the dark hues of night. Law's finger tips twitched in pain as the slight moment of walking caused painful tremors to race up his arm. 

Law hated that damned red head. He loathed Kid entirely especially for messing up his hand, but in a sick way he was grateful for the painful mark. It would serve as a good reminder to never go back, how bad off they both were in that relationship. Maybe now was as good a time as ever to seek help. 

The real fight would start now. He knew that. He knew how bad an addict could get just to get their fix. Law was going to have a lot of work ahead of him to improve his life and personality. Trafalgar knew that he was lucky enough to have friends who would stay with him and help him through the worst of it. The cigarette dropped from his fingers and was squashed underfoot as the last of the embers died out. Hell, maybe he'll even give up smoking. Not now of course. Not when he'd need the stress relief the most, but someday maybe. 

The harsh light of dawn encompassed him and made his world blindingly bright. It was a normal morning, but it truly felt like the dawn of a new day. For the first time in years Law dared to be optimistic.


End file.
